Dual-source CT systems with a conventional integrating scintillation detector and a counting detector are known. In such cases both measurement systems are operated simultaneously to scan a measurement object, mostly a patient. Such a dual-source CT system contains two emitter-detector systems including an x-ray emitter and the respectively associated detector in each case, which are disposed offset at an angle to each other on a gantry.